peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-06 ; Comments * Peel mentions that Cool C's Juice Crew Dis is number 1 in the Hip Hop charts. *Peel mentions that the band Forest spent some time with him in London's Peel Acres during the 60's, where he was living with the Pig before marriage. He also embarrassingly mentions that he wrote the sleevenotes for their self titled LP, which got re-released by the Zap! label. *Peel reads a letter from a Finnish fan on his Rockradio show, who thinks his voice is sexy, which Peel then mentions that he would be hesitant to go to Finland, in case that listener is disappointed on what he looks like and wondering who is this fat twerp'.'' *Peel plays a track from Seventeen Plus, who are from the Virgin Islands and recommends listeners to play it loud. *Peel plays some tracks from the Wedding Present's George Best LP. *Peel mentions American teen sensation Debbie Gibson's Out Of The Blue LP and says that there is a long list of credits on the record. He then plays a snippet from the album and describes it as a no-no. *Peel plays Kitchens Of Distinction's debut single and reads a letter from the band saying that they're fans of R.E.M., which he says hopefully won't put him of. Sessions * Premi #1. Recorded: 1987-08-04. Broadcast: 11 August 1987 Tracklisting * Surf-Teens: The Moment Of Truth (v/a LP - New Wave Surf Party!) Ostrich *Cool C: Juice Crew Dis (12") Hilltop Hustlers *McCarthy: An MP Speaks (LP - I Am A Wallet) September *Adverts: One Chord Wonders (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Premi: Terj Ni Kali Gooth Goriye (session) *Wedding Present: Shatner (LP - George Best) Reception *Coldcut Featuring Floormaster Squeeze: Beats + Pieces (12") Ahead Of Our Time '@ ' *Jesus Chrysler: In His Limo (7" - Turn Or Burn) Second Coming *A Witness: Hard Day's Love (12" - Red Snake) Ron Johnson *Forest: A Glade Somewhere (LP - Forest) Zap! *Cabaret Voltaire: Sex, Money, Freaks (LP - Code) Parlophone '@ ' *Premi: Nach Di Di Godthkhulgaye (session) *Walkingseeds: Obeying The Law (LP - Skullfuck) Probe Plus *Elvis Hitler: Cool Daddy In A Cadillac (LP - Disgraceland) Wanghead *Seventeen Plus: Mary Jane (12" - Having A Good Time) Not On Label *Wedding Present: Give My Love To Kevin (LP - George Best) Reception *Age Of Chance: Don't Get Mad...Get Even (7") Virgin *Debbie Gibson: Out Of The Blue (LP - Out Of The Blue) Atlantic (a short snippet) '' *Busy Bee: Suicide (12") Strong City *Angry Samoans: Hot Cars (LP - Inside My Brain) PVC *Premi: Paliye Panjeba Waliye (session) *Chills: Look For The Good In Others And They'll See The Good In You (LP - Brave Words) Flying Nun *Shaved Pigs: Breakfast (LP - Breakfast Is Served) Shadowline *Dem Niggas: Git The Hole (12" - Thomix Records Vol. 1) Thommix *Government Issue: Man In A Trap (LP - You) Giant *Premi: Jago Aya (session) *Kitchens Of Distinction: The Last Gasp Death Shuffle (7") Gold Rush *Cookie Crew: Females (Get On Up) (12") Rhythm King *Wedding Present: What Did Your Last Servant Die Of? (LP - George Best) Reception Tracks marked '@ on File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3290XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3290XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) CUT UPS 5 1987 C90 (John Peel - Hip Hop, House, Go-Go, Dance) Oct - Nov 1987 ; Length * 1) 1:02:47 * 2) 0:55:10 * 3) 1:37:09 (0:28:58 - 0:40:21) ; Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw. Cut Ups 5 1987 C90 Mixtape ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3290/1) * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3290/1) * 3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online